


Item: Hope Acquired

by nightmarefever



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (Some) Slurs, Dangan Island, Gender-neutral Reader, Hinata likes it rough haha, Humiliation, Other, Reader-Insert, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week. That’s all you have until this vacation is over and you still haven’t gotten all your hope-shards yet. Sure, you have most of them….but there’s a certain classmate that you’re having increasingly difficult trouble with. But not anymore. Today, that changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Item: Hope Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> DFAB reader. Your talent is Ultimate Memory (same as the last fic but not related to the last fic at all so no worries!) Set during Dangan Island, so no mutual killings – just hope-shard gathering. Obviously minor breaks from canon as you’ve been added to the list of students. Enjoy!

You should be happy. Satisfied with yourself, listening to your pockets click as you walked. The tone of completion. Of friendship. Fifteen to be precious, fifteen friendships stored in jeans, rattling against your thigh as a constant reminder you  _should_  be happy.

But you’re not.

You’d fostered close bonds with all of your classmates on this bizarre little island, even the ones you had least expected to step towards. Which had been most of them. It was a class of talent after all and talent stretched through all realms of beauty and horror. 

But you had a keen eye for others…for everything, really. Even subconsciously, you were aware of all the happenings around you, from the way the wind tickled the palm trees to the figures laughing around you. And you picked up on how they’d laugh. How they carried themselves.

That boy’s sick, he’s too pale and the way he shakes your hand tells you the wind could knock him over. The way the green in his eyes trembles tells you he’s seen too much. 

Her over there….she feels foreign, separate. She doesn’t feel she belongs even through her sleepy smile. Just wants to play the arcade games and hope someone will walk up to talk to her during.

He acts tough but holds a heart of gold. He said he’d punch you if you looked at him like the venerable child he is. And he probably would. He’s venerable but that doesn’t mean his bark is worse than his bite.

Usami asking the seventeen of you to get to know each other and collect these…hope-shards….had seemed daunting. Impossible even. But that was just a challenge, a goal for Ultimates like yourselves to take up. Even the ones that took a bit longer to try still tried.

But some of you tried harder.

It wasn’t in a malicious way, of course! This was a game all in good fun! So competing was just another dimension to the good will. 

Sometimes you’d count shards with a classmate and make a wager to see who could get their next one first. Sometimes you’d ask anyways, because keeping track of things was what you loved doing the most. Writing tallies on a whiteboard in the main hall, asking everyone to remember their numbers daily if possible.

And for the most part, everyone did. It was something to look forward to after your daily routine (exactly the same every day exactly the same or things felt off and your time felt missed.) 

And it was how you knew who tried hardest.

Every morning, you’d check the board. Every morning, you knew who was winning.

Half the time it was you. That was what made you happy, even now in the depths of unsettlement. You were making amazing friends! And collecting these beautiful shards along the way! It was something to be excited over.

You were excited to see everyone else doing so well, despite what it may have seemed. After all, your friends succeeding meant you had succeeded. 

But when the other half of the time was there… You looking at the board, looking at  _his_  tallies… Feeling an empty spot in your pocket because he was gaining or ahead…

Hinata was winning then.

It was cruel to hold that against him. His marks meant bonds, getting to know classmates who deserved to explore platonic affections and grow from them. And he was a pretty stellar guy to explore with. You had a feeling Hinata would have been the leader in a deadly situation. That even if nobody knew him, they’d cling to his protective aura and strong will. 

If you all up and started murdering each other, Hinata would step in and stop it. He was just that kind of guy.

But…

There was still an empty spot in your pocket.

The thing about Hinata winning was he had no free time. When he wasn’t using trip tickets to spend moments with your classmates, he was knocking on cottage doors to check up on everyone. And in what was left he was either resting or finding relaxation for himself. God forbid you interrupt that – he was running himself thin socializing. 

You were having trouble yourself getting through the days. You who actively searched to learn new things to cram into your noggin, wanting to remember every last detail of every last encounter in case it’d be useful later or just a calming reminder of another minute spent. 

You were straining yourself – you couldn’t imagine what state he was in. You took days to re-energize while he dashed around the island. You didn’t have the heart to bother him unless he came to you first.

And he had on occasion. Hinata, after all, checked up on  _everyone._  He certainly kept his friends close. Made them feel cared for. 

Made you feel cared for. 

But that wasn’t enough. 

You wouldn’t be down one hope-shard if it had been. The two of you hadn’t really connected yet – you could feel like something else was missing. It ate away at you not knowing what exactly it was. You were  _supposed_  to know! 

Didn’t help Hinata was avoiding you.  _Is he avoiding me…? Is he just busy…? He’s always so busy…_ Nope, he’s definitely avoiding you. 

Sneaking glances at you and looking away. Smiling and cheeks dimming in shade in the faintest of ways but you’re Ultimate Memory, aren’t you? You always notice these things. Small differences matter. It’s the setting around changing and you need to know exactly how.

You  _need_  to know why you haven’t seen the boy in days. Does he  _know_  how much time you both have left? Usami was very clear on the deadlines. And the calendar wasn’t lying – you really did have hardly much time left til you could leave the island with your classmates – your friends. 

So it’s your responsibility to finish this, all of yours. Especially the leaders. You and Hinata. From what you’ve learned of Hinata, it’s not like him to skip out on responsibilities. Hell, he’ll even make some for myself if called for. 

You’re worried.

Maybe he’s not feeling well.  _But then he could just see Tsumiki, couldn’t he? She said she hasn’t seen him recently either!_

No….then he’s busy still.  _You’re the only person who doesn’t have a hope shard from him. You’re the only person he doesn’t have a hope shard from!_

Your gut aches with the thought that…maybe…just maybe…you did something. 

That you said something wrong the last time you two spoke. You scared him. Upset him. Troubled him.

So now he hates you.

It makes you sicker than you want. Like having your spine ripped from your body. 

You tell yourself it’s because of the assignment. 

If he hates you, then you failed and he failed and everyone fails. Usami will be mad at all of you and you really don’t know what will happen if she’s mad. Her body language and attitude are too predictable, too subtle, for you to read her. All your friends will be mad, more importantly. Hinata will be mad. 

He’d hate you even more.

You stop by his cottage door. The shards in your pocket jingle to a halt. Your throat feels dry, empty, cruel. You don’t want him to hate you. You want to know what’s wrong. You want to get a shard from him so you can mark a tally on the board. 

You want to go home already.

So you swallow the guilt building up inside of you. It doesn’t quite crumble down but you make due. A knock on his door takes your focus. “Hinata? You in there?”

A crash echoes. It makes you drop, shuddering at the silence that follows. Both from you and the boy inside because he  _is_  in there – who else could have made that crash? Anticipation for a sorry rises…and goes away. Hinata doesn’t apologize. He doesn’t even angrily tell you to go away, much like someone who hates your guts would do. 

The bubbling horror subsides. You were just overreacting. He couldn’t hate you! 

Hopefully. 

You knock again. “Are….are you okay in there?”

The inner silence finally is replaced by something more. Footsteps hurriedly coming closer before the door is opened.

Just a crack, just enough you can see Hinata on the other side. The fade of panic on his face sends the guilt back up. Brief hints of pink on tan cheeks. Hair a mess and mouth just faintly breathing.

Like he just ran a mile. 

You wouldn’t be surprised. “Sorry–did I wake you or–”

“No no no! I…wasn’t asleep.” The first time you’ve heard his voice in days. It’s higher than you remember. The panic on his face is escaping into it. “You just startled me –how are you, huh?”

Hinata flashes a smile, changing the subject to you. Your hand on his door curls back. 

“I’m….fine?” You aren’t really sure yourself. But it’s enough for Hinata. He moves to close the door almost the second you answer.

“Hey–”

“Really sorry but–”

He practically slams the door. You know this all to well as it smacks your foot and you cringe. Through your sneaker, the pain is dulled but you still feel it. It’s not pleasant. Hinata’s teeth clench.

But he doesn’t move aside. “Could….you move? Now just really isn’t the time —I’m busy?” It’s like he’s asking you. Is he busy? 

Hell no is he busy!

“Well I’m not,” you answer, pushing. If this was a movie, the door would move so easily and you’d be in his cottage with him. Just the two of you to finally get to the bottom of all this.

It doesn’t. Because Hinata is taller and stronger and his voice gets a bit higher as he chokes out, “Then find someone else to accompany your time! Komaeda! Nanami! Teru–”

“Hajime!”

He releases control when you shout his given name at him. A mistake, you’re sure, as you land on the ground at how suddenly the door gives way. The way your nose smacks the wood is deserved. You shouldn’t have done that. You don’t even have his hope-shard yet – you’re not even on first name basis with those you do have yet.

But your apology hovers in your mouth instead of spilling out. The sight of him does that to you. 

Hinata stands above you. The slight pink darker, a full on blush on his surprised face. His fingers clench to a pillow, held tight to his stomach like a shield. He folds it into an arm to help you up. 

His palm’s sweaty against yours. 

“What exactly do you want?” He just cuts to the chase, unlike your other classmates pussyfooting around the subject. Someone just forced themselves into his home. He has the right to be blunt. “This…really isn’t the time.”

You brush yourself off. “You, I guess.”

“H-huh?”

“I mean–!” It comes out worse than you meant. Head goes into your hands. “I wanted to check in on you.”

“…Oh.” 

You try to ignore the way it makes your stomach flop. He sounds…almost disappointed. 

You try again. “Everyone’s worried.” You especially. “Mahiru said she last saw you two days, seven hours, and six minutes ago!” And fifty-five seconds, you proudly tell yourself. But that’s not counting the last time you saw him. You can’t tell him that though. Even with your compulsive time keeping, he’d be creeped out. “Togami nine hours prior to that! You’re being allusive! Secluded – vacation’s almost over. We can’t afford seclusion at a time like this. There’s only six days, twenty-one hours, and twelve minutes left, Hinata!”

No response. You notice him shift where he stands, pulling his pillow closer. His eyes are focused on the floor to stare at your shoes over your face, blush not dying down despite the awkward shivers of conversation already disappearing.

“What’s wrong with you…? Are you feeling ill?” You step towards him. Hand going to his forehead–

He steps back. “I’m fine just–a bit tired. It’s been a long trip, you know? Sometimes a guy just needs a break.” Hinata keeps backing up until his back smacks the wall. The pillow digs in his palms. Startling out a small breathy sound from him.

Ok that could bring heat to even your cheeks. You feel it even on your ears. “You….you are  _not_  fine.”

“I can handle this myself,” he speaks in a whisper. More to himself than you. Yet you still hear it and you refuse to leave this be. Whatever’s wrong, it’s your duty to take care of him. 

This could help you two become closer and get that damn shard. Then you both can say you won the game and can go home feeling accomplished. 

His face is hot under your palm, eyes wide in either fear or surprise. You hope it’s surprise. God, do you hope it’s just surprise. If he’s sick, he’s running a fever so high you would need to carry him to the hospital. No, to Tsumiki’s room! This fever can’t wait – he’s been holding it for two days unchecked! 

“You’re heating up–do you have a fever?”

“No, I really don’t–I don’t have a fever–I’m fine, I’m not sick. Stop being worried, there’s nothing to worry about.” His voice is nervous. He’s trying to laugh but he’s nervous. 

It makes your mind wander. Hinata’s body is curved so tightly into his pillow you’d think it was a part of him, fingers looking ready to break against the soft plush. And he won’t look up, not even when the faintest of smiles is on his face no doubt meant for your reassurance. But he hides it because he doesn’t want to look at you.

He’s embarrassed. He breathes sharply, hurriedly, trying not to sound it. 

It hitches when your hands touch the pillow.

In the back of your mind–no. No, in the  _front_  of your mind, clouding all of your thoughts, you know what’s going on. Saying it to yourself, though, you can’t bear to let out. Especially in case you ask him if  _that’s_  true. If what you  _think_  is going on is going on. Because if you’re wrong, this will ruin your chances at finally connecting with him and maxing out your friendship meter or blahblahblah that Usami would say.

“…Hinata?” You start to lower it. Hearing the faintest way his breathing changes. 

You don’t,  _can’t,_ process the spiral that lands you elsewhere. That makes your back hit his bed softly, the canopy currents blowing in the air when knocked aside so forcefully. Sensations remind you indirectly. 

Hurried lips against yours, melting into your neck, your hand as he hovers above you. Him holding your palm against his mouth. How sweaty his hands still feel. How cozy and dazed you feel propped between his elbows. How he looks, still really embarrassed and not making eye contact, just staring at the wall.

The heat on your face. 

The pillow waits abandoned on the floor. And you were right in your disgusting questioning.

His fly’s down, clothing beneath ruffled like it had been quickly pulled up, jeans sliding down his hips much the same. Even if he hadn’t been so damningly terrible at hiding evidence of what he had been doing (no wonder he was so terrified to let you in!), it’s obvious. 

You ashamedly flicker your eyes from the tinting in his boxers. Peeking over his zipper enough you feel like you should feel ashamed to even be in this cottage right now. You shouldn’t even exist anymore. Why’d you storm in? Why’d you think this was a good idea?!

Your eyes hit the wall instead.

Hinata notices. “Sorry–was that too forceful? You alright? This— _Jesus this wasn’t what I meant to do–I-I’m so sorry.”_ His speech is a quick tempo, aligning with your racing heartbeat. He moves so you’re not beneath him. Sitting on his knees and pulling his shirt down to hide himself. “I am _really–_ really sorry–You were worried and I just made it worse–I didn’t mean to….Everyone’s worried now and  _I’m so stupid.”_

You turn back to him at that. The panic he left at the door returns, smacking you as hard as it can. You prop yourself up. Nervously, you touch his hand, the one closest. Maybe not the smartest move, given how close both are to his…hope. “No–No! No you’re not–I should’ve listened–is this…” You swallow before continuing. “Is this…at all why you…”

“Yeah,” he laughs. Then frowns. “N-no–I haven’t been–for  _two days NO.”_ Unconsciously, Hinata’s hands tug his shirt lower. You get the feeling he’s trying less to hide his shame and more to disappear in front of you. “I…kinda just…couldn’t bring myself to leave. And I guess this is the result.” 

“You…couldn’t bring yourself to leave…?” 

“…Right.”

You sit up more. Doing your best to keep focus on his face that still wont, well,  _face_  you. “Do you really have a fever?”

He laughs again and it feels far more natural this time. “I told you I don’t–listen, I shouldn’t have just… _jumped_  you like that, I’m really sorry. I’ve…been in here for too long.”

“But why?”

“Huh?” 

You pull him closer by his tie. “Why have you been in here too long?” 

Green eyes are wide, twitching as he tries to not look in you in the eye. But you’re too close. He has no choice. But he still attempts. It’s tempting to just grab his face, clamp your hands over his cheeks and make him stop being so  _weird_. The Hajime Hinata you know doesn’t beat around the bush nearly this much. He tells you when he’s bothered. He tells you what’s wrong.

But he doesn’t speak up now. It’s unnerving to be around such an out of character Hinata. Especially when you yourself aren’t…the one with such a way with words. You hardly ever talk when you hang out with him – your place is as a listener, the person he can bounce his opinions of off. Even when he tries to bring you closer with your own thoughts, you just step back to give him room for his. 

“It’s related to this, correct?” 

The sound Hinata makes in response to your palm pushing up against his crotch is beyond what you were expecting. Just the simple motion and he gives a loud gasp. Hot air breathes on your face.

He’s finally looking you in the eyes. Fixated, wide, and paying all attention on you, fully. No distractions. 

_You._

“Yes.” His voice is shaking. 

“You…”  _Just say it, your hands already touching him. You’re already too deep in and he’s not being forward enough_. “…were taking care of this before I interrupted, weren’t you?” The tie in your hand tugs. You don’t mean to force him closer but you do and oh, how you’re thankful. He’s staring at your lips and you can see just how longingly. 

The bluntness, the way his tie tightens on his neck, it pulls a strangely…pleased sigh from him. A glisten in his eyes alerts you to just how pleased. “I was trying.” 

A shiver rolls down your back as he touches you. Nothing as lewd as what you’re daring to do, of course, but he still touches you. Hinata’s hot hand clasping on top of yours. His thumb traces your knuckles. 

You notice his Adam’s apple bob. He swallows harshly before speaking in a low voice. A voice clearly really pushing itself. “It’s…hard to do it alone.”

It stabs you right in the gut. You can’t even hide that fact to yourself, despite how ashamed it makes you feel. It’s a bit late in the game to ask if he’s…hitting on you….so you don’t. He’s making that very clear.

Hinata’s thumb rubs your hand. His free palm is against your thigh. Eyes still focused on your lips, your neck, the dip in your shirt that shows off your collarbones and beneath. 

You wanted him to be more obvious but this was… _is this why he was in here so long? Is this….because of me?_ Was he avoiding the island…because of you? Is he sitting in front of you, practically throbbing in the cup of your hand…because of  _you_?

You’re being too quiet, too still. Enough to bother him. His eyes flicker back to yours. “I mean…I can go back. T-To doing it alone, if that’s…too forwa–fast–this is way too fast. I’ve just been…” A small laugh rolls off his tongue. “A bit… _fixated_  the last few days.”

It’d explain why you can never catch him anymore. Why nobody can. Because he’s too nervous, too flustered to be around…

“I guess that. May have built up. Ha….well you know that, don’t you?” 

You do know that. You know that far too well now. So you let him go and he shuts up. Like a puppy you’ve refused treats to, a look of sadness seems to cross him. He’s trying to hide it, though, with the way his smile only _just_  wavers. Hinata understands. 

You mentally think he may think you hate him now. Which would be ironic. And certainly not true. 

Nobody could hate Hajime Hinata. You, of all people, included. Not when he’s by the far the sweetest guy on the island, even if a bit too…To-The-Point. Too honest. Too rude on accident (on purpose when he wants to be.) The cutest guy on the island. The only guy you’ve been fixated yourself on because you just want to get to know him and be friends and be around him all the time everywhere and never leave him. To have him approve and adore you over all his other classmates. 

Which occurs to you isn’t so platonic of a feeling as you’d been lying about. 

He melts into your arms when they wrap around his shoulders. Then melts into you as you kiss him. Brown hair tickles against your fingers, back gently lowered against the bed once more. 

Hinata’s only hesitating to not overstep himself, that’s obvious. You appreciate it. He wants you to be comfortable and only doing this because you’d want to. 

And when he knows you want to, his force is strong, body pressed against yours in an instant. Biting at your lip with the hunger of someone whos wanted to savor you for centuries. You  _really_  appreciate it.

And he appreciates you, returning a lost sensation of pressing a kiss on your cheek, to your neck. Eyes focused on your face to make sure of his boundaries. He’s pushing but you’re willing to let the walls down right now. 

It’s a really nice moment, after all. Being worried sick for a friend and ending up beneath them, unbuttoning their shirt as they trace a tongue over your throat. It crawls up a vein. Slowly. Enjoying the shaky sigh it pulls from you before he takes your mouth again. 

A briefer kiss. Brief and then him asking, “How far are you okay with going?”

You catch your erratic breathing. Pondering the question brings up flusters to your face because is he seriously  _asking_  what you’d be willing to do with him, right this second? How do you even respond to that question without shedding the last bits of your shame?

Without admitting this is very sudden, very surreal, but you’d be willing to go as far as he’s willing to go. Hajime Hinata,  _the_  Hajime Hinata, wants to go places unventured with you. Of course you want to join him. Of course you’re ready for whatever he’s been no doubt thinking about for the last two days  _oh my god was he thinking about this before i knocked was i on his mind when he was_

 _“_ How far are… _you_  okay with going?”

A smile draws to Hinata’s face. 

You gulp at it. You should have saved the swallow for after he spoke, though. Because it leaves your mouth feeling dry and horrid, filled with your heart and a strange desire to never leave this bed again in your life. 

“I….haha….I really want you. All of you. I kinda just…. _need_  you.” His lips press against your cheek again. He breathes into your ear, making your body feel numb and so, so alive all at the same time. You’re holding your breathe to savor every word he says as he lowers his voice. 

He’s whispering again, embarrassed tone. Meant for you. Only for you to hear in this small cottage.

He bites his lip from the corner of your vision. It’s clear he’s considering his words carefully, words he’s no doubt been wanting to say for a while. Hearing them might kill you but you want them as badly as he says he wants you, which still rushes through your mind like a broken record.  _He wants me he needs me he wants me he needs me he wants me he needs me._

 _“_ I just…” Hinata hesitates. Somehow he looks more flustered than ever before but he pushes himself to say whatever thing he so clearly wants to say. And oh is it worth the embarrassment it brings you both. “I really _need_  to be inside of you.”

He groans as your hand fists his hair, falling against your mouth again. When he bites your lip again, tugging at it hungrily, your hands slide down his body. His revealed body, back-arching-into-you body. You’ve seen him on the beach, sitting under umbrellas in swim trucks laughing. Volley-balling with everyone. But this. This is utterly different. 

Touching him isn’t the same as seeing him from a distance. He’s filled out…so nicely. More toned than you thought he was. More soft than you thought he would be. His bones don’t jut anywhere, not even on his back –he’s a smooth surface to explore. Reacting so intensely to every touch you make.

His stomach clenches as your fingers travel down it, watching how hair trails against your nails as you dip into his boxers. Then how he reacts as your nails ever so gently find him.

You never really…imagined how Hinata would be. In bed or just. With you in general. It didn’t really ever cross your mind he’d want to be with you so why bother considering situations that would just leave you heartbroken? 

But.

Even still, you feel nothing in your imagination would have been the same. Hinata doesn’t act the way you’d assume he’d act. The leader, the strong friend, the smart thinker.

His moans are like stereos blasting against your face, the boy tucked into your neck to quiet himself. It’s amazing! Amazing and surprising! You’re surprised to feel his hot breathe digging into your shoulder as his body curls into your touch, your hand sliding a pulsing mess against a palm. 

Hinata weakly pulls his pants off with one hand. Other grips by your head to the covers, squeezing tighter as you roll over him. They come off as he gives a buck into your fist. Mumbling something into your skin.

“What?” you ask nervously, helping him get his boxers off next. Stripping him down as he starts to go for your own clothes. It’s a burden for him. His forehead rests on yours finally and the noises. The noises he makes from just this are so heavenly. So unhindered. All for you.

“N-Nothing…No–” He whines the last word. Tugs at your shirt. Mumbles again. You only catch a bit of it.

“’Yours’?”

He whines again. 

“…W-What do you want me to do?” you stutter out. Your hand slows on him to a lighter pace, a softer pace that makes his thighs visible shake. You wish his eyes were open so you could see his thoughts in them. But they’re not. He has them closed as he speaks.

“I…” He steadies himself on his elbows. “I w-want you to make…..me yours. I want to…be yours. I….want you to do–hah-anything you want to do to me.” Hinata’s fingers thread through your hair. “Please just…do anything to me.”

Now you’re glad his eyes are shut. He can’t see how utterly stunned you are. You stare up at him with it coursing through your red face, mouth numb to any words to respond with. 

He keeps surprising you, in the best way possible. 

You halt at the thought of what he wants. Because he keeps telling you what he wants like a mantra he’s had stuck in his head for days. All of them about  _you._  And he wants to be yours to do with as you please. The last thing you expected the towering giant to tell you but he’s still tucked into your body like an anchor to the ocean floor. Wanting you to do what you want, him just there if you need him. 

His thighs tighten around your still hand. Hinata’s whispery voice calls your name, asking if you’re alright yet again. That he’s sorry if he went too far but it’s just what he wants  _what he wants what he wants what he wants what he_

He sits up to let your hands glide. They move away from him to finish at your own clothes. Hinata smiles, starting to shrug off his shirt but just catching it on his shoulder with a tug back to your face. 

“I want to do. Whatever you want to do,” you say finally. Your words return at long last and you miss them so dearly. Hinata pulls your pants over your ankles and you see them gather with his on the floor. 

“And I want to do whatever you want to do.”

“…”

He chuckles. “Just…I want. You to be in control. Tell me what you want me to do. Okay?” 

“….Okay-!” For a guy who wants to be so submissive, so beneath you, he moves over your body so quickly. Near naked beneath him gives him more access to what his lips get to savor. 

Kisses touch your stomach, your belly button, getting lower, dangerously low. His fingers trace your hip bones, making the skin holding them feel like it doesn’t even exist. You’ve never felt so utterly open and compromised. It’s a feeling you never expected to love so much. 

You try to imagine how it’ll feel so you’ll be prepared. You don’t want to be too shocked because he works like a boy who knows what he’s doing and you can’t make yourself look shabby next to whoever else has come before. But it doesn’t help. 

The heat of his tongue tracing over you rocks your body with pulses. Your toes curl, head leaning back. Lips open in a silent gasp. 

It’s amazing. That much you were ready for.

“Tell me what to do,” he mutters. It feels so cold when he exhales on your skin it makes your stomach jitter. 

“…W-What you were doing.” And so he does.

Back pushes you up as he returns. His fingers feel like fire on your lower stomach as he does as he’s told, lapping again at you. And again. And again. Fingers travel and you let out a less than silent groan. Thumb rubs gently above his lips, enough to make your legs tilt in towards him. Enough to make you look down to see how he must look.

He’s looking back with a nervous expression, watching your every movement carefully. You already knew he was hanging off of your every word…this is hardly different. 

Hinata waits for orders. You can see the longing in his eyes. He’s having fun with his mouth pressed into your groin (and you sure as hell are as well) but it’s not enough. 

“…You said. You wanted to be inside me, right?” Your voice trembles saying it and you see why it was so troublesome for him to get it out in the first place. But the way he lightens up and  _gets_  up makes it worth it. 

Eagerly he points to the side-table by your hand. “Grab the gacha ball from in there. It’s just. Right at the front drawer.” He’s so  _eager,_ so excited. 

_How long has he been waiting for this?_

Your body aches with desire as you sit, longing to lie back down and just shove his head back to work. You’d never felt something so breathtaking before. Why’d you possibly want to stop it?

You realize why as you grab what he wanted. An opened ball, just the lid with a small object within. 

The words in your mouth don’t get to leave. He already knows what you want to say. “I-I….got it from the machine. I don’t know. Why? That was in there? But…uh. Haha….I guess it’s a good thing, you know?” 

“…Very much.”

Bluntly put, it’s a condom. 

Pink with Usami’s face on it as if to remind you even now she’s watching you. Well, you hope she doesn’t mind your extra efforts to pass her assignment. It’s her own fault for making a boy as damn cute as Hinata exist. 

The boy in question has trouble with the wrapper. His fingers are shaking, he’s really shaking and you hope it’s from excitement. Each attempt to tear is feeble with them, just making him grunt in frustration. You want to help but he seems determined to do this himself. 

It makes you feel better at least, seeing him struggle. He doesn’t have experience opening condom wrappers. Either he’s never done it before or the last time he didn’t…

It’s when he brings it to his mouth he gets it. And you understand how frequently you see teeth tearing them open. It’s mesmerizing. Perfect, beautiful teeth, teeth you have a bizarre desire to  _feel_  because they’re _his_  teeth and look like you know right where they belong. 

Less handsomely he pulls the bit of wrapper in his mouth out. But it’s cute, makes a giggle leave you.

He chuckles in turn. 

Hinata stares clueless at the rubber in his hand. If for a moment. And then he puts his head on your chest, lifting himself to get it on. Again he struggles and again you feel much better. So much better, stroking his hair as he raises himself on his feet. 

He comes back with a kiss and another chuckle. It blends with yours. “I….Do you want to switch with me?” he asks nervously. 

You’re catching on to his game and just smirk. “So you can be beneath me like you deserve?” You faintly hope you’re picking up the right game, the correct signals. You’ve come too far to mess up now and ruin everything you’ve worked so hard for (and that Hinata’s clearly worked twice as hard for.)

Those same teeth, those same brilliant teeth, bite into his lower lip. The remnants of a sigh slip past and you know you’re safe. 

Being above him is like standing in a museum, gazing at an ancient painting loved and adored. A body shining beneath begging for you. A smile holding your name. His hands fold over his head, away from your body and away from controlling you in any way.

Being in control is…stressful. But strangely freeing. This boy, Hinata, he’s all in your hands now. And he really  _wants_  to be all in your hands. He wants you to take control from him and use him as you want. Eagerly awaiting your next move. Practically begging for it with his gaze.

“You…look so cute.” Your hands brace his chest, lifting yourself into position. 

“Thanks….you look beautiful.”

He grabs the bedpost as you lower. An utterly foreign sensation basks your frame. Tingling in a feeling of unpleasantries and extreme comfort. Your nails scratch Hinata’s chest and he gasps.

The first of many. 

It’s not long before his arms are wrapped around you. Each breathe coming out in a shudder against your ear so it’s as loud as you can possibly hear it, and oh, is Hinata loud. 

It still makes you weak to hear each moan, each cry of your name in tune with the lifts and falls against him. Not for a second will he quiet down, not even when he tries to silence himself into your skin or lips. He can’t hold anything in for long. 

His throat’s going to be sore and raspy tomorrow. You’re already eager to hear it. You wonder if anyone will know. If when you two walk into the dining hall tomorrow, if his voice will give you both away. 

“Talk to me,” he whines. Mouth is pressed into the shell of your ear. Fingers tugging weakly at a fistful of hair. His hips buck to meet you, digging deeper within you with each thrust. “De…..demean me. Please?”

Or maybe he’d give you away for the hell of it. 

“Call….call me names. I-Insult me. Degrade me–m-make me your worm, your servant, your toy, y-your whore.” 

So you could punish him.

“Please,” he begs over and over. “Please.”

It feels almost sour on your mouth to follow his wishes. To dare be purposefully cruel to someone so sweet, so friendly, so eager to help you and get to know you. Who keeps stopping to keep you comfortable and safe. Perfect boy Hinata. Summer beauty Hinata. Darling Hinata. Kind Hinata. Nice Hinata. Lovely Hinata. 

_Your Hinata._

“You’re….” You lick your lips, pulling the words out because you want to see what it does to him. You want to see how he could possible stumble down further. “…r-really pathetic, Hinata. Disgusting. You’re revolting….W-waiting….to be fucked for so long, huh?”

Hinata’s head tilts back, an almost blissful smile on his face. “I have been.”

You try not to just be rude to him, digging around in your head for something to work off of. Hard to do when you don’t want to push any real buttons. Hard to think when he jerks inside of you, making your body curl on top of him. And in turn he tugs harder at your hair.

It hurts. But everything else is so pure ecstasy you don’t even care. 

“You’re lucky…that I’m…I would let your filthy hands touch me.“

“Thank you for l-letting me. I’m so…grateful,” he breathes through smiles. Expressions you hold onto because as long as he greets each word with the excitement of a puppy with a new toy, you know you’re safe. “I’m so l-lucky to be used by you–to be f-fucked by you!” 

He really is excited, practically sobbing out each shuttering moan. They move past his teeth, his beautiful brilliant teeth you want to be bitten by but not now not now later later he can bite you later. 

You feel excitement too, boiling in your chest, your being, your stomach. Seeing Hinata fall apart at your words is making you into a mess, a situation he can adore all the more as you talk, filling the words coming more freely the longer he lasts.

“You may just be my favorite new toy, Hinata.”

“C-Call me…Ha-Hajime.”

“Hajime?” You nuzzle into his neck. “Oh Hajime, you’re really a mess.”

Hinata purrs beneath your words. The hand tangled up in your hair goes to grabbing the bedpost again. Holding it as it gently rocks against the wall. “Sorry…I-I’m such a wreck. A-A burden.” His voice drifts higher and more stressed as he speaks. Like he might cry and you dearly hope he won’t.

“Useful only as a chair.”

He gives a choke, biting his sore lip. It’s a wonder it hasn’t started to bleed but that’s no doubt for the best. His voice is enough of a giveaway as is. Broken lips will just draw more attention. 

You gasp your next words out. He scraps inside you, flipping on a switch that makes your butterflies vibrate. “You’re nothing but a glorified t-tool. Weak…a-and desperate…Nothing…” The jitters in your flesh feel like bursting. Even with his sharp bucks into you, your thighs are on fire, body being ravished by how numb your legs feel but how alive everything elsewhere is.

“Hajime, you’re such a-a perfect disgusting boy.” You kiss his cheek. Watch his eyes flutter close as he gasps. “Hajime, Hajime, Hajima….you make me s-so sick, Hajime.”

“A-As long as I’m yours–!”

You empty a moan into his chest with a final thrust up, fall down. A joined effort that leaves you both breathless and Hinata giving a loud sob of your name. It’s the last signal he gives you. 

Then the boy is just breathing harsh into his pillow. His chest raising heavy, falling hard. Legs twitching beneath you as you release him. You fair no differently, using all your strength to fall down next to him, next to Hinata as he tries to come back to reality.

Once he does, he slowly sits up. Ridding himself of the nasty little gacha prize into the trash before plopping right back down next to you. Pulling you into his arms so you can hear his heart beating like a drum in your ear.

“I didn’t mean….any of that.”

“I know,” he chuckles. His nose buries into your hair. “Thank you–that. Haha that was embarrassing.”

“But…was it what you were waiting for?”

He’s silent. Hinata doesn’t respond at first, just breathing into a more natural tone above you. For once, it doesn’t ravish you with worry. He wouldn’t have gone this far with you if he’d be upset now. 

The answer comes at long last. In a kiss, sweet and tender unlike what had just happened. With his hands holding your face, smile bracing his own. “Better even.”

“…H-Hopeful?” 

And just by the way he rolls his beautiful eyes. Just by the way he tucks you back into his chest and holds you like you mean the world to him. You know the faint  _click_  you hear is an empty spot in abandoned jeans filling. 

Sixteen hope-shards.

You should’ve known why it was taking so long to acquire.


End file.
